decromancerfandomcom-20200214-history
List of Bugs and Glitches
Various bugs and glitches appear in the Decromancer, referring to programming errors that result in behavior not intended by the programmers. Glitches can be harmless such as manifesting as incorrectly displayed graphics, or they can be hazardous and game-breaking, effectively ruining the player's save file. "Glitching" is the practice of a player exploiting faults in a video game's programming to achieve tasks normally impossible if the game's script runs as intended, such as running through walls. Glitching can be used to gain an unfair advantage over other players in multiplayer games. This page is not an official Bug and Glitch list. For the official list see the developer's website. PC Currently in Alpha Android Leveling #I have noticed that I cannot level up twice (my character) with 1 battle. I did a very difficult battle at level 4 where I was at the cusp of leveling, finished the battle, leveled once and again only arrived to 1 less xp than needed to level again. I might have been just unlucky. Not sure. Sequence Breaking #After the first 2 mandatory battles of the game. You are able to run all the way to the top of the screen and get to the 2nd area. When you enter the 2nd area you are allowed to continue the story. Avoiding the 1st marker and going to the 2nd, I recieved the Egg fetch quest. I was able to collect 4/5 eggs by avoiding the two side-by-side battles by shimmying under the bottom one. Going back and talking with the Diplomat, replaces the two battles with one. Once I beat it I will have all 5 eggs, avoiding battles later. Not sure what issues this may cause later. ##No noticeable glitches later after doing this. Unit Bugs Graphical Glitches #Need to explain the Phalanx abilities better to newer players. Maybe something like: "Targets all enemies in front, up to 2 squares away" and for the Elite: "Targets all enemies in front, up to 3 squares away". #The Elite Carnid Wilding description say "Enrages if enemy has less than 2HP", however the Wilding will Enrage when an enemy is at 2HP also. #Many units have in thier description: "Attacks random unit" when they really they attack a random tile. The opposite is true also. ##Need to compile a list here... Unit Decriptions Human Tank #For the Elite, the card states "Redirects adjacent Melee and Ranged Attacks to itself". ##I don't know how true this is because I had the Tank in the 3rd spot front row. When an enemy basic Human Druid was in the 3rd spot, back row. It would hit always hit the Tank. But when there was an Elite Human Druid in the same spot, it would not. ##If there was an Arbor Elite Sharpshooter in the back row, 1st or 5th spot, would its attacks be redirected to the Elite Human Tank? If yes, then the descriptions should say "If within the attack range of an enemy unit will redirect all ranged attacks." Battle Bugs Graphical Glitches #When using multiple Elite Phalanx units there is a bug where if you swamp a unit with a Phalanx, and now that unit is adjacent to that Phalanx and another, it will not correctly show the defense correctly (will show +2 and not +4) on the battle screen, but will show the correct defense when you go to the unit details screen (double tapping on unit). Example: When units are in the following configuration: A X X, where "A" is a Rat and "X" is an elite phalanx, and you switch the Rat with the middle Phalanx (X A X) the Rat will show only 2 defense on the battle screen. #When checking Scurvy attack range, it only shows right in front of him. This might be misleading for new players when he can attack the back row, if no one is in front of him, where they may put a squishy unit. #In "The Screaming Pass", there are four missing/hidden egg sprites for the repeatable quest: "An Egg For Each Head". ##One is in a battle area directly East of the "The Northern Oasis" inside the battle area. There is a short stubby cactus where the marker pops up. ##The second is south by southeast of where you collect the bones in the "The Bone Collector" mission. ##The third is in a battle area West of where you can buy Spell Cards. ##The fourth is is in a battle area east of when you scale the cliffs to get to the Kapra Camp. It is on the North side of the road in a battle area called "Septa Thicket". Gameplay Bugs iPhone Glitch with the caves where you can't see anything but fog or move